dungeon_and_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephit
Attacks: Element Breath: '''Attacks the enemy with a breath, which damage and status effects depend on the element of the user. '''Elemental Blessing: The effect depends on the element of the user. Mephit Types: 'Water' Behavior: Playful Elemental Blessing: Purify: Heals the Mephit and another ally for 30% of the Mephit's Max. HP. Element Breath: Caustic: 'Attacks the enemy with a caustic breath, deals damage and lowers the armor of the enemy by 25% per second it stays in the breath. 'Fire Behaviour: Aggressive, Challenging Elemental Blessing: Scorched Earth: 'Burns a targeted area, dealing damage to all units standing in it for a moderate duration, regardless of being an ally or an enemy. '''Element Breath: Lava: '''Spits out lava, which deals damage and inflicts burning damage for a short duration. 'Air Behaviour: Carefree, Playful Elemental Blessing: Air Blade: 'Cuts the enemy with the force of wind, deals low damage and inflicts bleeding damage for a long duration. '''Element Breath: Breeze: '''Increases the movement and attack speed of the Mephit and all of its allies by 20% for a moderate duration. 'Ice Behaviour: Shy, Cold Elemental Blessing: Frost Nova: '''Freezes a target area, '''immobilizing '''every enemy that '''Frost Nova hits for a moderate amount of time. Element Breath: Hailstorm: 'Attacks the enemy with a barrage of small icicles, slowing down all enemies hit by 25% and dealing a small amount of damage. 'Magma Behaviour: Silly, Idiotic Elemental Blessing: Magma Armor: 'Increases the armor of the Mephit by 100% for a short duration and reflects 50% of the incoming damage back to the attacker. '''Element Breath: Magma Surge: '''Spits out a wave of magma, dealing moderate damage and inflicts burning damage, additionally the armor is decreased by 15%. 'Mud Behaviour: Mindless Elemental Blessing: Rest (passive): '''After suffering deadly damage, the Mephit goes into a stasis, regenerating 75% of her Max. HP over 4 seconds. '''Element Breath: Mud Bomb: '''Spits out a ball of mud, which lands in the targeted area dealing low damage and blinding all enemies for a moderate duration. '''Dust Behaviour: Calm, Mindless Elemental Blessing: Sandstorm: Creates a small tempest of sand, which deals moderate damage, slows down all enemies by 15% and blinds them for a short duration. Element Breath: Cloud of Dust: '''Breathes out a could of dust, dealing low damage and blinding the enemy for a moderate duration. '''StoneCategory:Monster Behaviour: Serious, Cold Elemental Blessing: Rock Solid: 'Negates all damage for a moderate duration and reflects all damage back to the attackers, while '''Rock Solid '''is active, the Mephit is unable to move or take and action. '''Element Breath: Gravel Cannon: '''Spits pieces of gravel at the enemy, dealing moderate damage and giving the chance to stun the enemy for a short duration. 'Blood Behavior: Mindless, Brave Elemental Blessing: Blood Pit (passive): 'After suffering deadly damage, the Mephit collapses into a pit of blood and is untargetable and immune to any attack for a short duration, afterwards she returns to her old form with 50% HP and MP. '''Elemental Breath: Infection: '''Spits infected blood at all enemies, dealing low magic damage and inflicting 3 random negative status effects. 'Darkness Behavior: ??? Elemental Blessing: Shroud of Darkness: '''Upon activation, the Mephit blocks three enemy attacks. If '''Shroud of Darkness '''blocked three attacks it will grant the Mephit increased damage of 20% of the damage that '''Shroud of Darkness '''blocked. '''Elemental Breath: Corrupted Cloud: '''Breathes a cloud of pure darkness to deal moderate '''true damage and stunning all enemies for a short duration. 'Thunder' Behavior: Clumsy Elemental Blessing: Nullification Barrier: 'Summons the power of thunder to create a temporary barrier which absorbs all incoming damage, however it blocks just incoming damage from the front, also '''Elemental Blessing: Nullification Barrier '''can be destroyed by overloading it with electricity. '''Elemental Breath: Thunder Surge: '''Breathes electricity to paralyze all hit enemies and dealing moderate magic damage. 'Alchemical Behaviour: Depends on the creator Elemental Blessing: Elemental Immunity (passive): '''The Alchemical Mephit is 90% resistent to fire, frost and wind damage, in addition she is resistent with 50% to all other elements. '''Elemental Breath: Void Beam: '''Charges a ray of an unknown energy to deal high '''true damage '''to all enemies hit. '''Steam Behaviour: Playful Elemental Blessing: Lower Temperature: '''Lowers the temperature of the body of the Mephit to temporary gain 20% damage reflection and 100% increased armor. '''Elemental Breath: Extra Hot Steam: '''Breathes extremely hot steam to sear enemies hit by the breath. Deals moderate magic damage and can inflict burning. '''Ash Behaviour: Cheerful Elemental Blessing: Ash Funeral: '''Covers the area in ashes to hide in it. The Mephit gains invisibility and the next attack will be a critical strike. '''Elemental Breath: Volcanic Cloud: '''Breathes volcanic ashes to blind and poison all enemies, if enemies are hit by '''Elemental Breath: Volcanic Cloud '''for a too long time they will die instantly. '''Plasma Behaviour: Sadistic '''Elemental Blessing: Plasma Armor: '''Every attack on the Plasma Mephit will dissolve the armor of the enemy. Each attacker gains 40% reduced armor for a short duration after attacking the Plasma Mephit. '''Elemental Breath: Dissolving Breath: '''Spits a dissolving liquid. Deals high magic damage, reduces the armor of enemies to 0 for a short duration and inflicts poison. Trivia: - Mephits are the subordinates of the equivalent Elemental Lord for example, Magma and Fire are bound to the Elemental Lord of Fire. -only the alchemical Mephits are man-made 007.jpg 008.jpg mepitsz 3.jpg